<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kissing Lily by NeonDomino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095733">Kissing Lily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino'>NeonDomino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jily Fever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, F/M, First Kiss, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily finally gives James a chance and he doesn't screw it up. Originally written 2013.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jily Fever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kissing Lily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written in 2013. I'm going to be posting all my works to this site over the next few weeks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>James leaned against the tree, his gaze wandering down the lake to a familiar red headed girl.</p>
<p>"Remember when things were actually easy?" he said aloud, and the boys all looked at him.</p>
<p>Remus was distracted from his book long enough. "I don't think things have ever been that easy, Prongs," he replied mildly, itching to finish what he was reading.</p>
<p>"This about Evans again?" Sirius asked, following his gaze, distracted from Remus for a brief moment.</p>
<p>James sighed and shifted. He had watched her for a while and his body was starting to ache given the position he had been sitting in. "It was easy before," he insisted, his gaze turning back to Remus. "Before I started asking her out, I mean. It was easy to get a date with someone. I still could if I wanted but I don't - that's why it's not easy now."</p>
<p>Remus nodded his head and returned to his book as Lily and her friend Alice got up and started to walk past the boys.</p>
<p>Sirius knew his cue, get Alice to stop so James could talk to Lily. That was always the plan and Sirius was happy to get his friend some time with the girl.</p>
<p>"Alice... coming over here to see me?" he winked and was delighted to get a blush from the girl. "Come sit with me" he patted the ground next to him. Remus frowned at his book and didn't look back up again, and Sirius' smile faltered slightly.</p>
<p>"Sorry Lily," Alice said as she sat down, causing Lily to sigh.</p>
<p>James stared at her, thinking about how perfect she looked.</p>
<p>"Is that a new necklace?"</p>
<p>Lily nodded.</p>
<p>"I like the... umm beads... umm it's really nice," he tried.</p>
<p>"They're pearls..."</p>
<p>"You look good in that."</p>
<p>"... thank you."</p>
<p>James tried to think up another compliment as Lily settled herself next to Remus and started asking him about the book he was reading. Remus answered her, but his gaze was fixed on Sirius chatting away to Alice. He couldn't help but feel jealous, plus being dragged into the middle of this James and Lily thing was hard. Later tonight he'd have to deal with James and his jealousy that Lily sat with him instead, when Remus really needed to deal with his own jealousy when Sirius noticed others and not him.</p>
<p>James came and sat next to them and discreetly glared at Remus, who finished talking to Lily and was now trying to engage Peter in conversation about the upcoming holidays.</p>
<p>Lily sat in silence for a little while until James spoke again. "So... what about you Lily you have much planned for the holidays?"</p>
<p>She started for a moment, surprised that he called her Lily but shook the surprise from herself quickly. "Not too much. I'll just be spending it with my family, and maybe catch up with the girls in Diagon Alley every so often."</p>
<p>James nodded, "You could always come to spend a few days with me if you want," he offered and Lily snorted. She hadn't insulted him so far so he took that as a good sign, "The boys are coming down and you and your friends could too. My house is big enough..."</p>
<p>"Oh here we go again. James Potter and his big house. He is <em>sooooo</em> important that he can't go out into the Muggle world to see a girl and he just assumes that she'll come to stay with him," Lily said with a hiss.</p>
<p>James was confused. What had he said wrong?</p>
<p>"If you had invited me to come to see you I would have accepted," he said quietly, "but I would rather not invite myself without your permission."</p>
<p>He noticed Lily went a bit red at her assumptions. "Also I have no problem leaving our world to go into the Muggle world if that would make you happy. Just say the word Lily!"</p>
<p>"James I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped," Lily said, quickly backtracking.</p>
<p>It was his turn to be surprised at being called James. He seemed to be making more progress in staying calm and standing up for himself then he did trying to get her interest. He made a mental note of this for the future.</p>
<p>"One last thing. I am important, very important you just haven't realised it yet."</p>
<p>She turned, and he worried he had spoiled it all again when she asked, "so you think you're more important than others?" The cold tone returned as quickly as it had faded.</p>
<p>"No, I'm saying I'm important to you, whether or not you admit it!" He said softly watching the emotions run across her face.</p>
<p>"What makes you think that?" she questioned trying to hold onto her cold tones and James smiled at her.</p>
<p>"Kiss me, and you'll see how important I am."</p>
<p>She looked at him for a long time. He stayed silent. She was contemplating it and he wasn't going to utter a word to ruin it.</p>
<p>He glanced around and noticed that the group were all staring, waiting for Lily to make her mind up about what she wanted to do. They were all intrigued by this latest development too. Though Sirius was quickly distracted by Remus.</p>
<p>He stood up and took her hand, earning a sharp glance from her but she didn't pull her hand away as swiftly as usual. He guided them somewhere where they weren't surrounded by friends. "Why did you bring me here?" she demanded and he smiled.</p>
<p>"You were contemplating my offer, everyone was staring and I didn't want you to back out because they were looking. I also didn't want to have to do this in front of them," he said. He brought his lips to hers softly and let them meet hers, trying to show all his emotions in that one soft simple gesture whilst trying to make it perfect for her. So perfect she wouldn't object to more.</p>
<p>He moved away again and looked into her eyes. His boys weren't around for back up or moral support, he was standing with the girl he loved and he had no idea how she felt and most of all he had kissed her.</p>
<p>It was her turn now.</p>
<p>He waited and it felt like time was slowing down. She didn't speak she just stared at him. "I think..." she started and took his hand. He prepared himself for the rejection, something he had gotten from her time after time, year after year.</p>
<p>"I think I would like you to come see me during the holidays," she admitted and his eyes opened in surprise.</p>
<p>"I also think if your offer is still open... I'd like to come and see you!"</p>
<p>He smiled and the panic left his body.</p>
<p>"Also about you being important..." she started and grinned at him "I never thought I'd say this James but I think you may be right."</p>
<p>He let out a small laugh. "Well, there's a first time for everything," he told her, pressing his lips against hers again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>